The Goal of Child Health Improvement in Metcalfe and Concordia (CHIMC) is to reduce child health disparities through a Milwaukee health improvement partnership. CHIMC's partners include: Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW), Neighborhood House of Milwaukee, Next Door Foundation, City of Milwaukee Health Department, Black Health Coalition of Wisconsin, Inc. and Children's Hospital and Health System. There are three specific aims: 1. To identify and engage Metcalfe and Concordia neighborhoods stakeholders as partners with MCW in child health improvement. 2. To identify, map and prioritize neighborhood risk/protective factors influencing child health through community residents' interpretation and dissemination. 3. To collectively use key community assets in the planning, implementation, evaluation and dissemination of findings within' a pilot intervention. CHIMC will implement a community-driven research approach that values the concerns/issues identified by community stakeholders. Through a Steering Committee consisting of 8 academic members, 8 community leaders, and 4 community residents, CHIMC will embark upon Community Based Participatory Research (CBPR) using formal data sets and information gathered from the community on numerous health care issues. Building on the life experiences of community residents, collegial researchers in partnership with the community will identify the most relevant child health research question to be addressed. Academic and community experts will then work together to design and implement a pilot intervention. Most importantly, CHIMC will follow a research pathway that fosters participation of community residents in all phases of the CBPR model. Co-learning between academic and community experts will be the driving force behind child health improvement. CHIMC's co-designed pilot intervention will provide a springboard toward progress in meeting Healthy People 2010 health disparity goals. [unreadable] [unreadable]